A secret courtship
by LittleMissR06
Summary: What if maria wasn't the good little nun at the Von Trapp villa
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be the best.

_**Please comment what you think, and if i should carry on with it or make it a one shot**_

"Frauline" said the captain, walking briskly towards the grand staircase of the villa.

"Captain?" Whispered a shy, soaking wet maria who was about to return to her temporary room and pack her few belongings, ready to return to the abbey as soon as possible.

"Frauline..." the captain had managed to mutter while holding back the sobs of the sweet emotions that came over him from hearing his seven devilish angels sing, but no other words left his mouth, he was just stood there looking up at her.

"Captain, i really must get to my room, i'm going to ruin this carpet if i stand here any longer" she said while skipping up the stairs to the staff area on the west side of the villa.

Georg realised merely seconds after, that she had retreated to her room. Not wasting another second he ran after her room and burst the door open. He soon realised the impropriety of what he had done, and shut the door before one of his employees had walked past and spread the scandalising gossip that Captain Von Trapp was stood in his children's Governess' boudoir. He failed to notice that frauline maria was stood in nothing but her slip. As he moved closer he said "frauline i ask you to stay". Maria still had a blank expression on her face, Georg ended his plea with "i want you to stay".

"Oh captain, i can't you dismissed me, merely an hour ago, and now you ask me to stay, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" She said as she backed away from the captain, getting closer and closer to the wall beside her bed.

"Maria, i have, i want you to stay, please? If not for me then..." Leaned down to her hight and whispered in her ear seductively "for the children, and yourself". Maria was backed up against the wall, with the captain trapping her.

The captain raised his hand as he returned to his normal posture and cupped her chin, staring into her sea blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry my updates aren't long, i'm trying to make the period of my updates as short as possible _**

Those blue eyes had plagued his dreams for the few weeks that he had spent in Vienna with the beautiful baroness, who's bleach blonde locks bounced around her slender waist when she was dancing in the midst of bores that he detested and female acquaintances gossiped gaily.

Maria felt a jolt of some sort of energy as he caressed her face, the same feeling that appeared every time she thought of the fine looking captain. "Captain?" She whispered looking into his eyes that was darkened with lust but overpowered by leant towards her yet again and slowly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was innocent but powerful. He moved his head backwards to look into the most beautiful eyes he had ever saw, to see if he had frightened her. He slowly took a step back, but aw he did this she took a step back. Her breasts were lightly pressed against him. They both stared into each others eyes and sprung their heads forward ready to meet in a fiery passionate kiss, Georg slipped against the tip of her mouth and Maria could only oblige and opened her mouth allowing Georg's tongue to snake in and dance with hers. They both stumbled towards her bed while their hands were roaming each others chest. Maria could feel the edge of her bed behind her knees, which made her legs buckle. As she fell onto the freshly pressed covers she pulled the captain down with her, causing him to land slightly on her. Georg felt his trousers getting titter, and started to pull down the straps of her slip, when they heard a delicate knock at the door. This made them stop and proceed cautiously.

"Frauline" they heard Liesl's voice, with a questioning tone.

Maria's face was written with panic, she noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar, she pressed her finger to lips indicationg to be quiet to the captain, she then pointed to the door so Georg knew where he was going to go just incase Liesl entered.

"Just a moment Liesl, i'm not decent, i was about to get into the bath" she said quickly lying "is there anything you needed?".

For a mere moment there was silence, "umm no not really, i just wanted to say thank you, on behalf of the others and i, i'll see you at dinner frauline Maria".

Maria waited an extra minute to make sure that Liesl had returned to the nursery which was occupied by her siblings, before tip toeing to the en-suite.

"Captain?"

"Yes Maria"

"I'll stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't uploaded im forever, i've been so busy with school, if there is any ideas you want me to incoperate into the story then please leave a comment :) **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters (unfortunatley) **

"Captain?"

"Yes Maria?"

"I'll stay!"

"Thank you"

"Its for the children"

They stood there just staring at each other in scilence, that was until maria interupted the tranquil atmosphere, "i'm so sorry captain, but please may you leave". The captain looked at her bewildered, "i'm not trying to be rude— but— your in my room, and i would like to get dressed appropriately for dinner and go for my bath which i should have done before this um interlude" she looked nervously up at him. "Oh yes, of course—sorry, i'll go tend to the children while you um...bath" he said as he turned to leave "i'll see you at dinner" he said as he turned and pressed his lips softly against her hand.

Later that evening Maria was late to dinner. It had been the first time since her first night at the villa. Pacing back and forth she gave herself a pep talk, "pull yourself together Maria Augusta Rainer, its just a handsome man, no wait what handsome, he can't be handsome, with those defined cheek bones and arms that had muscle but not too much to make him look repulsive, No! Don't go there!"

Her voice had just been a whisper but she was unaware of the captain standing out sider her door smiling at the thought that she thought of him as handsome. He hadn't intended on eves dropping, he only came to inquire what had been taking so long for her to come to dinner since it was supposed to have strated 10 minutes ago.

"Frauline?"

"Yes captain?"

"Are you coming to dinner?"

"Oh um yes, i'll be there in a minute"

"I'll wait and escort you"

Maria was hoping for an extra 5 minutes on her own but she couldn't just leave him out there waiting. She turned the brass handle and emerged from her room dressed in a beautiful evening gown that Liesel had given her during her first week as not her governess but friend. It was a teal blue that floated to her ankles. The top was modest with a round neckline and sleeves that came to just under her shoulder. It had a fitted bodice. The skirt floated behind her. As a postulant she had never worn something so elegant and self indulgent but Liesel had insisted she have it during her time at the Von Trapp Villa. Georg was speechless, he had never seen a woman as beautiful than Frauline Maria was right now, he thought she was even prettier than Agathe. "Captain" she said giving him a tap on the arm pulling him out of his reverie, "shall we go, i'm awfully sorry for keeping you, the children, max and Baroness Schrader waiting" . "Its no problem at all Maria, lets call it fashionably late but may i say i prefer the grey dress from your first evening with us" he had said causing her to laugh. The baroness had hear them laughing while she was returning from the bathroom where she went to freshen up before the meal started, she also caught glimpse of them walking arm in arm. She decided then and there that she would do what ever it would take to make mother Theresa to disappear.

**_I realise that Mother Theresa wasn't Mother Theresa at the time but i thought i would just use it for the baroness because she thinks there is no different between all the nuns. _**


	4. Author's notes

Hi, i can't believe it's been over a year since i started this and last updated. I've been so busy this past year with all my exams which i finally finished (praise the lord?). Thank you for all your comments. As it is now Summer holidays, i hope to update/post new chapters relatively soon, however, i can make no promises that there'll be new chapters uploaded frequently as i intend to thoroughly enjoy this summer before starting A-Levels which will eventually turn to university and if things work out, becoming a teacher. How crazy am i to want to spend the rest of my life in school? But that will all depend on the results om August 25th. I hope to start working on a hopefully amazing chapter later this day as it's what, nearly 1am?

I just want you all to know, this is your story as much as it is mine and i would love for you to tell me what you would love to happen in this story :)


End file.
